


Lance is an asshole. Change my mind

by AshaWhitePaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Parental Red Lion (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaWhitePaladin/pseuds/AshaWhitePaladin
Summary: After a mission Lance needs to take out his general frustrations on something, so he turns on Keith.Keith is genuinely hurt by what he says and on the brink of tears Red comes and snatches him up going full kill on Lance for hurting her cub!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Lance is an asshole. Change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here WOOOOOO.

After finally freeing all the prisoners in he old Galra base on planet Rayiea, Lance was tired and frustrated. It had been a long day and he really just wanted to sleep but Allura had other ideas, telling the paladins to remain by their lions while her and Coran weaved among the newly freed people doing checks or something. He wasn't too interested in all honesty. Pidge was inside Green upgrading communications for the planet so if the Galra did return they would be able to contact Voltron. Hunk was out in a nearby forest with Shiro, something about checking out the native plants to see what's edible and whatnot. That meant he was stuck with none other than Keith, who was sharpening his lucite blade on a nearby rock, although it seemed that the blade was just slicing right through it. Lance strolled right on up tapping him on the shoulder earning him a glare from the older boy.

* * *

Keith looked up, “What do you want Lance” he grunted looking back down at the blade as it transformed back into the smaller dagger which he slotted back in its rightful spot in his Paladin armour. Lance shifted smirking slightly before shifting his gaze to the best ‘annoyed’ face he could pull off, “Oh nothing I just wanted to remind you that you must need more practice since you needed my skills to save you from the sentries back there” he remarked. Keith’s gaze turned towards the Blue Paladin but didn't say anything repeating Shiro’s motto _‘Patience Yields Focus’_ repeatedly in his mind before Lance started up again. “You know you really need to stop making rash desisions if you want to stay on these missions. Allura already has her doubts and I wouldn't be pushing it anymore by _trying_ to show off” he snorted hiding his enjoyment behind a more serious facade.

“I’m sure Red wouldn't mind switching Paladin, Allura definitely deserves her own father's lion” he added smirking slightly as Keith tensed his hands curling into fists. Lance couldn't help but flinch at the venom in Keith’s tone as he spoke up, “Red would never leave me” Keith hissed. “Are you really sure about that?” Lance replyed relaxing slightly once the punch didn't come, but paused as he saw Keith tremble slightly before him. “Uh Keith-?” he started before a roar sounded he looked up just as the Red Lion landed over Keith sending Lance tumbling backward from the powerful wind. He watched as Red scooped up her Paladin in her jaw then turned towards Lance a low growl echoing around the clearing as she towered above him. He looked around desperately as the other paladins + Allura and Coran came running over pausing at the sight of the mighty Red Lion glaring down at the Blue Paladin.

“What is going on???” Hunk yelped as Shiro looked around for the Red Paladin in the hopes of him calming his lion down. “Where’s Keith?!” Allura questioned voicing Shiro’s thoughts. Lance pointed to Red, “He’s inside but can someone please calm the lion down before IT KILLS ME?!?” he called slowly moving back from the lion. “What did you do to make it so angry?” Pidge snorted not worried about the situation at hand in the slightest. “I-” he paused, “Nothing! All I did was have some funny banter with Keith when Red just full on attacked me!” he snapped. “Keith I swear calm your lion down or I will have to get Blue over here right now!” he yelled. Slowly but surely Red stepped back and sat down in her dormant position her particle barrier flickering to life. Pidge walked over giving Lance a slight kick, “Did you ever think that your ‘Funny banter’ actually upsets people?” she retorted not giving him a chance to reply before boarding Green and returning to the castle the other paladins sharing a glance before following suit. Lance sat there for a second as Red took off, slowly he padded up to Blue and wobbled as she took off, he could feel the lions frustration radiating off of her as they flew, “Come on Blue not you too??” he whined as they landed, Blue tossing him ruffly out of the cockpit.

* * *

Everyone gathered for dinner about a varga later but Keith never showed up, in all honesty Hunk hadn't seen him since back on Rayiea. Picking up a spare plate he headed down to Red, who still had her particle barrier up and was online leading him to believe the resident Red Paladin was still cooped up in the mighty beast. “I brought dinner” Hunk started huffing when he lions barrier remained intact, “Hey Keith come on, you need to eat” he sighed, “Red, he needs to eat could you let the barrier down I won't hurt him I promise” he smiled remembering how protective she was of Keith, he heard the lion rumble most likely asking Keith before she lowered her maw and the barrier flickered before disappearing, Hunk smiled and stepped inside patting the lion fondly in thanks.

“Hey buddy” he smiled at Keith who was sitting upsidedown in the cockpit murmuring sweet nothings to presumably Red, probably getting some comfort in return before he flipped back to his feet, “Hey Hunk” he smiled eyeing the food goo hungrily, handing over the plate Hunk sat down on the dashboard, “What did Lance say that got Red so riled up?” he asked his gaze focusing on Keith, as he listened to the hum in the cockpit. “Nothing unusual, just the regular stuff about how I won't be going on missions if I keep disobeying the rules and that Red should choose Allura instead” he shrugged, “Guess it just caught me on a bad day, Red won't let me out of here until she makes sure I know she won't ever choose Allura over me” Keith smiled softly as he took another bite. Hunk was stunned, saying that someone else should have your lion is a low blow, the lions are bonded to you and taking that away would be torture to say the least, he would be devastated if Yellow was taken away but for Keith?? Red and Keith fit together like puzzle pieces and Hunk knew he couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if they were ripped apart. He was going to try say something encouraging but he just didn't feel like it really. So nodding to the Red Paladin he made his way out of the lion before it threw another tantrum.

* * *

 _“Cub. You need sleep, I will watch out for Blue Paladin”_. Keith blinked and looked around the cockpit, “Its okay Red I should go back to my room anyways, but thanks. Try not to incinerate Lance though” he snorted. _“No promises”_ Red purred but made no protest as she lowered her jaw and let her cub pad off, if she saw the blue one again there was definitely going to be some incineration and Red knew Keith needed it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So well then, I know it's short and pretty crappy but I hope you got some enjoyment out of Lance being a complete fool and ruining Keith's day :)
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Suggestions and Requests are all welcome and appreciated! ♥️


End file.
